Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Las Mascaras de la Sombra Khan
by bowser3000000
Summary: Temporada 4 UA temporada 2 nunca sucedió


Pretty Cure All Stars DX 4

Las Mascaras de la Sombra Khan

Capítulo 1: El regreso de la reina de la Sombra Khan

Fue un día típico en San Francisco en el barrio chino, donde la vida se va como de costumbre para nuestros héroes. Actualmente Jade tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras ella se quejaba acerca del estudio de las capitales.

"Dullsville ", el preadolescente se quejó.

"No Jade, la capital de Georgia es Atlanta, " Jackie explicó: "La prueba de geografía es mañana. Vamos a tratar de Oregón. "

"¿Por qué Tohru está estudiando lo divertido? "

Jade se quejó otra vez mientras ella y Jackie miraban en la dirección del tío y Tohru, que iban sobre los ingredientes de hechizos chi.

"El tío está a la espera. " El tío le dijo a su aprendiz mientras sostenía una tarjeta.

"Sé que éste. Ese es el símbolo de un hechizo que conjura ", respondió Tohru, " Uno que requiere el ajo y el jengibre. "

"Correcto, " Tío alabado, luego gritando mientras añadía: "Si estás haciendo pollo Chow Mein!

" ¿Planeas convertirte en hechicero Chi?" El tío le pidió a su aprendiz de sumo. El Asistente para Ancianos Chi luego agregó: "Entonces usted debe prepararse para el día cuando es nuevo el mal entra en nuestro mundo. "

XXX

Allá en la prisión de San Francisco, la vida no iba tan bien para la mano Ejecutores oscuros, porque habían cocinar línea de deber y no hace falta decir que la comida que tenían que servir podía ser considerado un castigo cruel e inusual.

"Bon appétit ", Chow dijo mientras colocaba una cucharada de gachas en el plato de un preso.

"¿Quieres engrudo con eso? " Ratso añadió mientras añadía más atole a la pila.

"Hoy es especial", agregó Finn otra cucharada de la decantación de la placa. Una vez que el condenado se perdió de vista el ejecutor se volvió hacia el dicho de la cocina, " Hey ¿cómo está quedando esa salsa especial?"

Daolon Wong cantaba sobre una olla con una sustancia azul mientras Hak Foo se apoyó en una pared junto a los desencantados Asistente Chi Oscuro.

"Espero que esto funcione, mago, " El Tigre Negro silbó.

"A pesar de que ya no poseo plenos poderes oscuros chi, yo Daolon Wong, he acumulado los ingredientes necesarios para que nuestra huida sea un éxito" respondió el asistente, y con ello continuó cantando su hechizo.

"Sí, ven a mí ", el mago oscuro respondió mientras se aparecía el símbolo de la Shadowkhan a, sólo para lograr que se sustituyera por una cabeza roja flotante con ojos amarillos cejas blancas, un bigote y una barba blanca en la olla.

"Libéranos, Sombrakhan " Daolon ordenó como una luz azul brilló de la olla: "Levántate, mi ejército de las tinieblas. "

"¿Tu ejército? " dijo una voz que causó Daolon y la Mano Oscura que mirar hacia la fuente de dicha voz, que le fue revelado a ser la cabeza de color rojo en la olla. "¡Yo soy el único Rey de la Sombrakhan!"

"¿Tarakudo ha despertado? " Daolon cuestionada.

"Y listo para recuperar mi magia ninja, " Tarakudo proclamó como él miró a su alrededor, "una tarea para la que voy a necesitar ayuda. "

"Tenemos que ir a ver el postre ahora" Finn habló más rápido que él y los otros Ejecutores retrocedieron mientras Tarakudo surgió de la olla.

El rey de la Shadowkhan a continuación, utiliza sus poderes mentales para levantar los Ejecutores y levitarlos a la salida de la prisión cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar a todo volumen. Tarakudo luego usó sus poderes mentales para cerrar las puertas de la prisión, mientras él todavía llevaba los Ejecutores.

XXX

De vuelta en los raros hallazgos del tío, la furgoneta del Capitán Black se detuvo con el propio Negro abrir la puerta.

"Jackie, los matones de la Mano del Mal han escapado de prisión, " Capitán Negro anunció con preocupación antes de darse cuenta de que Jade tenía algún tipo de dolor de cabeza.

" Daolon Wong!" Tío gritó.

"La buena noticia es el mago se encuentra todavía en custodia", respondió Black. En el momento justo, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

"Black ", el capitán respondió, y después de unos segundos, respondió, " Miller Aeródromo, envía a todos los agentes disponibles. "

"No será tu ayuda necesaria, " Tío respondió a la persona en la otra línea, "La magia derrota a la magia, adiós. "

"Con Daolon Wong o sin Daolon Wong, un nuevo mal más poderoso ha logrado penetrar en nuestro mundo." El tío explicó: " Cuando encontramos a esos matones sabremos quién es este nuevo mal. ¡Rápido!"

"¡Sí!" Jade saltó, sólo para ser capturada por Jackie en el aire.

"Cincuenta estados, cincuenta capitales", dijo Jackie con severidad mientras señalaba a la tienda. Jade puso mala cara al interior, aunque si hubiera estado prestando atención habría notado que tenía rastros notorios de rojo en sus ojos.

XXX

Mientras tanto, los Ejecutores, después de haber encontrado a sus viejos trajes, estaban en el Aeródromo Miller hablando con Tarakudo.

"Sírvanme con lealtad y su recompensa será grande," El rey de la Shadowkhan dijo a su pronto a ser nuevos secuaces.

"Mira hablando de eso no es que no apreciamos que nos liberara, Tarakudo-san. " Finn explicó, "pero estamos un poco hartos de ser obra barata para el mal."

"Ah, veo que necesitan motivación" Tarakudo respondió, y en el momento justo que él usó sus poderes para hacer que algunos barriles de aceite para volar muy alto en el aire y luego caer un par de centímetros por encima de las cabezas de los Enforcers, lo que lleva a encogerse.

"¡Tu Ordenas!" Ratso gritó rápidamente.

"¿Cuándo empezamos?" Chow pidió a toda prisa.

"Estamos listos", agregó Finn como los barriles se alejó, haciendo que todos suspiran con alivio.

"¡Así me gusta!" Tarakudo elogió antes de preguntar: " ¿Dónde está ese jet de la mano del mal?"

En el momento justo, la furgoneta del Capitán Black llegó con Jackie Chan y la compañía de salir.

"¿Quiénes son?" Preguntó Tarakudo, volviéndose a Finn.

"Jackie Chan y compañía", respondió Finn.

"Nunca dejaras de estorbarnos", agregó Ratso.

"Este sería un buen momento para traer a los ninjas ", Chow sugirió.

"Todavía no, " Tarakudo ordenó, "Preparen el avión."

Jackie y compañía se percataron de la cabeza flotante se mueve hacia ellos rugiendo con fuerza.

"Oni ", Tohru susurró en estado de shock, temblando en el proceso.

"El Nuevo mal, ¿verdad?" Jackie le pidió a su tío.

" El símbolo de la Sombrakhan!" El tío respondió.

Les daré una muestra de mi poder" Tarakudo dijo mientras levitaba varios barriles de aceite en el grupo, haciendo que todo el mundo menos Tohru los esquivara, extrañamente, no golpearon al sumo en absoluto.

"¡Tohru!" Capitán Black gritó mientras corría para ayudar a Tohru a la seguridad.

"Vamos, muchacho, estoy tratando de salvarte el pellejo", el jefe de la Sección 13 razonaba, antes de ser golpeado con un barril de aceite, que lo noqueó en el suelo.

"Capitán Black!" Tohru habló mientras corría a ayudar al jefe de la Sección 13 y llevarlo a un lugar seguro mientras el tío y Jackie fueron a tratar con Tarakudo.

"¡Jackie, la cabeza flotante!" El tío le gritó a su sobrino como Jackie fue a pelear la cabeza flotante.

Tarakudo respondió usando sus poderes mentales para lanzar diversas piezas de aviones en el arqueólogo. Jackie esquivó moviéndose fuera del camino y se encontró con un biplano rojo bajo el cual se puso a cubierto.

"Hola, Jackie!" Dijo una voz, que resultó ser de Jade.

"Escucha, antes de que nada, la capital de Kansas es Kansas City ", el preadolescente continuó.

"La capital es Topeka, y ese no es el punto," Jackie contestó simplemente al oír su sobrina decir: " uh, oh", y se volvió a notar Tarakudo cerca de Jade.

"Tu", el Rey del Shadowkhan dijo al notar el símbolo de la Shadowkhan en sus ojos y vio a Jade Oscura de su tiempo como la Reina de la Sombrakhan,

"Ah, la reina anterior de la Sombrakhan, has vuelto a las fuerzas del mal."

Jackie tomó las medidas que tomó Jade con una mano y se la llevó a un lugar seguro, o al menos intentó, al tiempo que gritaban: "¡Gracias, no, es un buen día!"

"Lo que dijo Jackie, " Jade continuó como Tarakudo reapareció en la trayectoria de Jackie.

"Oh, pero insisto" El rey de la Shadowkhan habló y en el momento justo -rugió con fuerza. El rugido era la cosa más ruidosa Jade había oído en su vida, no podía pensar en qué hacer aquí, de hecho no se le ocurría período. ¡Honestamente, sus dientes le dolían por el ruido! Su cabeza estaba a punto de dividir como un tomate bajo el sol, ella sólo podía agarrar con sus manos como tratando de obligarlo a permanecer juntos.

Entonces algo se rompió, y el dolor se había ido. No abrió los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de el rugido se había detenido y había sólo un zumbido en sus oídos. ¿El sonido estaba dando paso a otra cosa, una voz? Sí, se sentía bastante bien ahora, de hecho, a la deriva en el sueño parecía bastante una buena idea.

Jackie, poniendo uno de sus pies hacia atrás debajo de él, fue a una posición de rodillas, con las orejas aún llena de zumbidos del ataque del sonido de la cabeza flotante les había golpeado con.

Un vistazo mostró que la cabeza seguía ahí como si ser una cabeza flotante estuviera perfectamente bien, de hecho, parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Ya que no parecía estar haciendo nada peligroso en el momento en que su atención se dirigió a su próximo punto natural, Jade. Se sintió aliviado que estaba recibiendo a sus pies, le había preocupado que podría estar herida llevándose la peor parte de ese ataque como lo había hecho. Entonces ella abrió los ojos, revelando brillantes orbes carmesí en lugar de sus propios ojos. Su piel se oscureció a azul, extendiéndose de sus ojos y luego afectando a la cara y luego corriendo por su cuello hasta que Jackie vio el color reclamar sus manos y piernas. Por último, el tatuaje que Tohru había borrado hace mucho aparecía una vez más como si fuese administrado por una mano invisible, en el medio de la frente. La Reina de la Sombrakhan era libre de nuevo y miró a su libertador con interés, "Muchas gracias por liberarme de nuevo". Jade Oscura dijo a la cabeza flotante, "puedo una vez más volver a mi lugar legítimo como Reina de la Sombrakhan."

"Bienvenida de vuelta al lado oscuro" Tarakudo alabó mientras se preparaban para partir hacia el jet de la Mano del Mal: "Ahora vamos a tomar nuestro vuelo."

Jackie estaba todavía en shock por los efectos del rugido mientras veía la cabeza flotante dejar con su sobrina a bordo del jet Mano del Mal.

"¡Tío esto es terrible, Jade ha sido corrompida por la cabeza flotante y ahora está viajando con él!" Jackie gritó sólo para ser golpeado por los dedos del tío.

"¡Aiyaa!" -gritó el tío, "Las nuevas fuerzas de la oscuridad se han hecho más fuerte ahora que Jade ha retomado su papel como Reina de la Sombrakhan! ¡Tenemos que recurrir a pedir ayuda al tener que hacer frente a las nuevas fuerzas del mal! "

"¿Cómo hacemos eso y volvemos Jade a la normalidad?" Preguntó Jackie, de nuevo en estado de pánico, sólo para obtener patentado golpe con dos dedos de tío.

"¡Aiyaa! Una cosa a la vez, Jade es demasiado poderosa para que la enfrentemos en este momento, tenemos que pedir ayuda a equilibrar la balanza de poder y seguir a cabeza flotante" el anciano hechicero chi dijo.

XXX

Jackie, Tohru y tío estaban a bordo de un jet de la Sección 13 tratando de averiguar a donde la cabeza flotante había llevado a Jade. El tío estaba trabajando en nuevos hechizos para derrotar a la cabeza que flota, así como el rescate de Jade de las fuerzas de la oscuridad, junto a un hechizo para pedir ayuda para lograr ese objetivo. Jackie estaba observando la función del radar en un ordenador portátil para cualquier señal del jet de la Mano del Mal mientras Tohru estaba durmiendo. Él soñaba con su vida de nuevo en Japón, cuando él era un niño. Oyó algo fuera de su habitación lo que se escondió bajo su manta esperando que el monstruo no lo encontraría. De repente, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y la cara de un demonio apareció a la vista.

"¡MAMÁ!" Tohru gritó mientras se despertaba abruptamente, causando Jackie y el tío lo vieran con suma extrañeza "Lo siento, no pude dormir. "

"Déjame adivinar" Jackie sugirió: "La cabeza flotante ¿verdad?"

"La cabeza flotante me recordó el Oni. Cuando yo era un niño que crecía en Japón mi madre me contó cuentos del Oni" Tohru explicó: "Ellos eran demonios con cuernos horribles que se colaban en las habitaciones de los niños desobedientes y se comían sus almas."

Jackie pudo ver que Tohru se estremecía en la última parte, mientras que el tío no parecía tan impresionado.

"Cuentos de hadas sencillos" Tío observó cuando se disponía hechizo para pedir ayuda a equilibrar el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad, "Cabeza Flotante no puede ser Oni"

"¿No se puede?" Tohru preguntó esperanzado.

"No, todos los que han controlado la Shadowkhan ha sido chinos: Shendu, Chino; Daolon Wong, Chino; Jade, China; pero Oni es japonés" el anciano hechicero chi explicó haciendo que su alumno se tranquilizara al tiempo que el portátil de Jackie sonó.

"De acuerdo con el radar, el avión de la Mano del Mal ha aterrizado en Hong Kong", informó Jackie.

"Mira, Hong Kong de China, " El tío explicó que el avión que se dirigía a Hong Kong.

XXX

"¿El Palacio de Shendu?" Jackie cuestionó al ver las ruinas de dicho palacio.

"Shendu recogió muchos artefactos que contienen un gran poder mágico" El tío explicó: "Cabeza Flotante puede estar buscando uno de estos."

Tío y Jackie se dirigían a la entrada de las catacumbas del palacio de Shendu cuando se dieron cuenta de que Tohru no los seguía.

"Tohru, ¿qué pasa?" Jackie preguntó al notar el sumo parecía estar preocupado por algo.

"Voy a hacer guardia aquí", dijo Tohru, mientras él todavía estaba asustado por la cabeza flotante.

"Tohru, Jade necesita de nuestra ayuda para salvarla de la fuerza oscura que la ha corrompido y si tienes miedo de algo, entonces ella probablemente querría que vieras a la cara y que superaras tu temor por su bien", dijo el arqueólogo al sumo, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía a Jackie y tío a las catacumbas.

XXX

Mientras tanto, Tarakudo, la Reina Jade, Finn, Ratso, Chow, y Hak Foo estaban en esas mismas catacumbas cuando vieron el cofre al final del pasillo.

"Considérenlo un regalo" el Rey de la Sombrakhan habló con sus ayudantes mientras Ratso y Chow fueron a abrir el cofre.

"Me siento como un niño en Navidad" Ratso sonrió ansiosamente mientras él estaba cerca del cofre.

"Apuesto a que hay un montón de tesoros aquí", dijo Chow, mientras él y Ratso comenzaron a abrir el cofre sólo para encontrar una máscara de color rojo con los colmillos y el pelo verde que daban la ilusión de uno podría pensar que había un demonio dentro.

"¿Nos has traído hasta aquí por un mascara?" Finn se quejó a Tarakudo

"Fue a partir de esta máscara que Shendu obtuvo el poder de controlar al ejército de la Sombrakhan y a través de la cual la magia de Daolon Wong también canalizó ese mismo poder" el señor de todos los Oni explicado mientras Tohru y Jackie observaban desde detrás de una columna, mientras que el tío estaba preparando un hechizo para convocar a las guerreras legendarias de la luz de ayudar a salvar Jade y derrotar al nuevo mal "En un tiempo, esta máscara permitió a nuestra reina residente de la Sombrakhan controlar la Sombrakhan antes de ser sellada por la magia buena.

Pero ahora que está de vuelta, ella está lista para tomar su lugar legítimo como la Reina de la Oscuridad".

"Jackie", el tío le dijo a su sobrino mientras terminaba de convocar a las guerreras legendarias de la luz, que en este momento estaban ocultas por una cubierta de magia chi buena hasta el momento oportuno.

"Lo sé, tío" dijo Jackie mientras saltaba a la acción.

"¿Por qué no ves si la queda a uno?" dijo Tarakudo a Hak Foo, que llegó por ella y estaba a punto de ponérselo.

"¡Pajarito!" Jackie dijo mientras tomaba la máscara de Hak Foo.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" la Reina Jade habló, a punto de darle una patada en el trasero.

"¡Gaviota come ostras!" Hak Foo dijo mientras atacaba a Jackie.

Finn y Chow fueron a ayudar sólo para ser bloqueados y tirados a un lado por Tohru como si fueran muñecas de trapo.

Ratso hizo un movimiento para obtener la máscara y estaba casi allí hasta que un arcoíris apareció de la nada deteniendo en seco a Ratso y unas chicas aparecieron dándoles una patada lo tiró a un lado junto a Tarakudo.

Tarakudo al ver esto se sorprendió y les preguntó a las chicas "¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes? A lo que respondieron somos las guerreras legendarias de la luz Pretty Cure.

Continuara…


End file.
